


make it work

by Blayzes



Series: Gift Fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kiss, Getting Together, Lance isnt an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blayzes/pseuds/Blayzes
Summary: Pidge reflects on revealing her identity





	make it work

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tweet I had made where Lance DID know Pidge was biologically a girl, but thought she was a trans boy and was respecting that.
> 
> Decided to write this little drabble for two of my friends that love Plance. Hope you like it, Laura and Em! <3

"What! You're a girl?" Pidge jumped at that, surprised by his exclamation. "HOW?!"

And... well, she'd be lying if she said those words didn't sting. Especially as the others were all admitting to her now that they knew her secret. Lance was the only one who hadn't.

Still, revealing who she was had lifted a burden off of her shoulders and she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"It's good to get that off my chest," she said on the exhale. "Now let's launch this castleship!"

"Wait, what? Pidge is a girl and the castle's a ship? How long have I been out?"

Had her identity really not been that obvious to Lance? Or had he just not paid her enough mind to realize it?

Either option hurt. Pidge would be lying if she said Lance wasn't her first real crush, and that crush may have evolved a little since shipping out into space. Not that she was going to tell Lance that.

He probably wouldn't care anyway.

Pidge tried not to let that bother her.

 

-x-

 

It would be much, much later when Pidge would get the courage to ask Lance about it.

"How could you not know that I was a girl when everybody else did?" _Did you just not care?_

Ducking his head, Lance turned to her with a sheepish expression, looking almost concerned at the obvious hurt in her voice. "That's the thing," he explained. "I knew you were a girl -- biologically. I just-- I thought you were trans, so I just saw you as a boy."

Oh.

_Oh._

So had noticed -- moreover, he was being respectful of her identity (or at least what Lance thought her identity was). Pidge found herself giving Lance a look dripping with so much fondness, she half-expected it to puddle on the floor.

Catching sight of it, Lance chuckled, turning red. He didn't seem surprised when Pidge lunged forward and kissed him.

Then she realized what she was doing and pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-- I don't know why-- I just--"

Chuckling again, Lance leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. With a sigh of relief and contentment, Pidge pressed back. She was smiling, and that made it a little difficult to keep up the kiss.

But they were Pidge and Lance.

They'd make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> My main tumblr: [space-mom-lance](http://space-mom-lance.tumblr.com/)  
> My art tumblr: [mewkiichigo](http://mewkiichigo.tumblr.com/)  
> My deviantART: [blayzes](http://blayzes.deviantart.com/)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
